Falling Together
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: Maka and Soul fail a mission. See what happens. Rated T for major character death.


**AN/ I hope you like the story! R &R!**

x

 _What is this? Am I falling? I can't seem to remember how I got here. Am I dying? No, that can't be it... or could it? Maybe I'm not physically dying. Maybe, it's on the inside. But, why? What could lead to the thought of nothingness, but to the feeling of such pain? I can't feel anything anymore. My body is now numb. But, how? I remember one thing. Ahh, yes. The main source of this feeling. Death. But, who? Who's death could possibly make me feel this way? Ahh, yes. Him. It's all coming back to me now. The death causing me to fall into this deep abyss of nothingness and pain. The one thing that I love. Or... at least I think I love him. My sole purpose for fighting this battle, and the one thing I hoped to protect, but failed to save. The question is... Do I love him? Tell me... Do I love you... Soul?_

x

 ** _Flashback_**

"Soul!" I yelled.

"Yes Maka!" Soul turned into a scythe and a twirled him around to gather my balance and tap into my speed and accuracy.

"Your soul is mine. Your killing days are over... Witch." Maka said looking at the red headed witch. She was so beautiful, yet so awful.

"Huh! You expect to defeat me with a small blade like that?" The witch said. Even her voice was beautiful, yet so twisted and cruel.

"Not only will I defeat you, but I'll kill you... You evil monster!" I said prepared for battle.

"Yeah! Once I take your soul, I'll be the most powerful death scythe!" Soul said with determination. I looked at him and smiled. I loved it when he was determined.

"Hahahahaha! How could a snot nosed brat like you defeat a beautiful, strong, and powerful witch like me?! I am Jigoku, raiser of hell! I could kill you with one blow!" Jigoku said. She then came running at me. She was so fast. I couldn't see her! Before I knew it she was a foot away from me. I took this as an opportunity to swing and get her right side, that side was wide open. when I made an attempt to hit her, she grabbed Soul with her right hand and tried to stab me with her dagger. Suddenly, Soul turned back and took the blow himself. The witch was still holding Soul's left arm. At first, she was shocked by his actions, and she took two steps back, but then, she had a wicked smile on her face. "I'll let you go along and live your life. The boy on the other hand, he needs a doctor." she said psychotically as she let go of Soul's arm. I looked at her in fear, but I knew that I couldn't just stand there and waste my time. What the witch Jigoku said was true. Soul needed Stein's help... fast. I ran to Soul's motorcycle fast with Soul's limp body barely in my arms. I hoped on the bike and threw Soul on behind me. I made him hold on, but he could barely even do that. I drove fast. I didn't care how crappy my driving was. Soul was almost dead. I slammed on the breaks causing the bike to skid and almost throw Soul off. I got off the bike and threw Soul's arm over my shoulder as he was awake now, the skid woke him up. In a way, that was a good sign, it meant that he hadn't lost enough blood for him to go into comatose, yet anyway. I ran into the hospital.

"Hang in there Soul." I said trying to keep my cool. "I need Doctor Stein, stat!" Soul then fell unconscious. "Soul? Soul!" I cried as his body got colder and more limp. I got no response, no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't wake up. There was so much blood. Enough to traumatize someone, but not me. I was to afraid for Soul. "Soul, open you eyes." I said as the nurses connected him to the operating machines.

"I'm sorry miss, but, you must leave the room while Doctor Stein operates." one of the nurses told me.

"No." I shook my head. "You can't make me leave. I'm staying with Soul."

"We can't allow that. You must go, I don't want to have to have security get involved." She said as if it would make a difference. "Leave now." she commanded. That was when I lost it. I had never actually used violence against someone at the DWMA, but I had to this time. I had to be by his side. I rose my arm up and I was prepared to hit the woman and she was ready to call security, until a boy about my height with blue hair stepped in grabbing my fist and covering the nurses mouth. It was Black Star who's initials were literally B.S.

"What the hell happened Maka? Why are you in a hospital about to sock some lady in the face?" He asked. I was speechless. When I remembered the events of what happened, I started to cry. "Maka. Are you okay?" he asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Physically, yes but, emotionally, no. I'm here because..." I had to take a breath in the middle of my sentence. "Because Soul was almost killed by a witch and now... he- he's in a coma!" I sobbed, falling to my knees. All the nurse did was look at me, shocked and teary eyed. I began to sob in Black Star's chest as Tsubaki - whom in which I didn't notice till now - started to soothingly rub my back as I cried. Black Star sat there holding me with shock and disbelief on his face. I could hear Tsubaki, crying behind me faintly. I didn't know what would happen... then, that one sound, the one thing that I dreaded most in the entire moment, was the sound of the heart monitor flat lining. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeep. It seemed to have gotten shorter, and shorter, and shorter. Until I heard the words 'He's gone' and the heart monitor stopped completely. This was what caused my pain. I could still hear the beautiful melody he played when we met. Fairy Blue.

x

 _This was how my life ended. This was how my word came down, causing me to fall into this abyss. You could say, 'I'm falling into my shadow and I am holding my breath.' I don't want to breath, it hurts to breath now. It hurts to think. I guess I'll just, sleep._ "Maka." _I heard._ "Maka." _I heard again, but everything I heard became faint._ "Maka." _I heard again_ , _but barely. Then, I heard nothing at all. I saw nothing but a flash of light and a door that opened slowly. What's going on? Am I dead now? Yes, am I home? Yes and No. This is more peaceful than my real home, but I see someone, but who? Could it be? Soul! Yes. This is home. I know that I am no longer alive, but he's here!_

 _"Maka?! Why are you here? Did the witch get you too?" He asked, truly concerned._

 _"No, in fact, I have no clue how I got here." I said, "All I remember was that you flat lined in the hospital, and I fell into shock and now I'm here."_

 _"Oh, what am I gonna do with you?" He said playfully. "Well... At least we're together. That's all that matters."_

 _"Yeah." I said, "And we'll be together for all of eternity. Now I can tell you something that I wanted to tell you, three words that remembered as I was falling. Soul, I love you."_

 _He gave me his normal toothy grin, and said, "I love you too, Maka." Then he kissed me. We were both smiling. Even if we fall, we fall together._

x

"Maka? Maka!" Black Star cried. "How is this possible?" He asked checking for a pulse. There was none. He sat there holding her limp body in his arms. She was like sister to him, and now, both her and Soul were gone. Tsubaki cried knowing that her and Soul could be together forever now. Stein came into the fall to see what all the commotion was about and one look from Tsubaki was enough for him to know... Maka Albarn was too dead.

x

5 years later the married couple, Tsukaki and Black Star stood at their comrades' graves. These graves read:

 _Here lay beloved weapon, friend, and student, Soul Eater Evans_

 _He would have stopped at nothing to save his meister._

Beside that tomb was another that read:

 _Here lay beloved_ _daughter, sister, meister, friend, and student Maka Albarn_

 _She couldn't take the pressure of being without her weapon partner._

 **AN/ Hope you liked it! It is rather sad. ): Anyway. R &R!**


End file.
